


double the trouble

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Violence, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is a troublesome asshole, who just happens to be Logan’s big bro. He shows up at the Mansion after getting out of jail, looking to catch up with his brother and for a couch to crash on. Charles is only too happy to help him out, being his lover's only family, and offers him a place to stay. </p>
<p>Of course Victor immediately gets a bit too comfy – annoying Raven and leering at Charles, running his dirty mouth a mile a minute. Raven is not impressed, Charles is amused and Logan is about to break Victor’s jaw...only Charles being Charles offers an alternate solution to all that animalistic sexual tension...</p>
            </blockquote>





	double the trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drx/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Victor is a troublesome asshole, who just happens to be Logan’s big bro. He shows up at the Mansion after getting out of jail, looking to catch up with his brother and for a couch to crash on. Charles is only too happy to help him out, being his lover's only family, and offers him a place to stay. 
> 
> Of course Victor immediately gets a bit too comfy – annoying Raven and leering at Charles, running his dirty mouth a mile a minute. Raven is not impressed, Charles is amused and Logan is about to break Victor’s jaw...only Charles being Charles offers an alternate solution to all that animalistic UST and sexual tension...

Raven is ready to pounce, the moment he pulls his pick-up to a stop in the circular driveway, looking so furious that Logan is tempted to turn around and head straight back into town.

“You,” she snarls, as he swings the door open and hops out of the driver’s seat, slamming it shut with a grunt. Raven rounds the front of the truck and stabs him in the chest with a pointed finger. “You’re going to fix this _now_ , Howlett. Or I won’t be responsible for what happens the next time I see him.”

“You know I don’t get involved in your little sibling spats,” he answers, hefting groceries out of the trunk and doing his best to ignore Raven’s scowl. “Give me a hand with these, will ya?”

She takes the two bags out of his arms and starts walking to the door, not bothering to wait for Logan to grab the rest and catch up as she heads inside and down the corridor. There are a few people wandering in and out of rooms as they make their way to the kitchen, though Raven is too angry to acknowledge any of them with anything more than a terse nod.

“I’m not talking about _my_ brother,” Raven snaps, dropping her bags onto the counter and spinning around to face him. “I’m talking about _yours_ , ‘Jimmy’. You know, the brother we didn’t even know you had, who showed up out of the blue this morning and walked in here like he owns the place?”

“Fuck,” Logan mutters, because Victor showing up at the house is the last bloody thing they need. “He’s supposed to be in jail.”

If possible, the expression on Raven’s face grows even darker, and Logan raises his hands automatically, to ward off any sharp knives she might be thinking about flinging at his chest.

“Well he better not be here ‘cause he broke _out_ of jail, Logan; as open minded as Charles is about taking mutants in, you know he stops at the violent, non-law abiding ones. I suggest you take care of him yourself, before I break another bone in his body.”

He can feel the headache coming on already, the slow, dull pain building right behind the eyes as Raven starts unpacking bags and slamming cupboard doors. “What’d he do?” Logan asks, bracing himself for the worst.

Raven crosses her arms and leans against the counter. “He touched my ass, so I broke his arm.”

Logan whistles. “Too bad he’s got that healing thing too. Probably didn’t suffer nearly as long as he deserved.”

“Oh don’t worry,” she replies with a wave of her hand. “I can break them a lot faster than he can heal ’em.”

\---

He finds them out on the deck of all places, sharing a beer as they look out over the expansive grounds of the Xavier Estate. Victor is sitting in one of the lounge chairs with his legs crossed and one arm propped behind his head, while Charles is pacing back and forth, gesturing animatedly as the two carry on what appears to be a pretty one-sided conversation.

Mostly one-sided, Logan notes, on the account that Victor is too busy leering at Charles’ ass to actually hear a word that’s being said.

“Oh Logan, you’re back!”

“Chuck,” he says, greeting his lover with a hug and a lingering kiss before turning to his brother with a snarl. “What the fuck are you doing here, Victor? Last time I checked you were in jail.”

Victor just shrugs and takes a swig of his beer, his eyes darting between the two of them before settling on the arm that Logan instinctively wraps around Charles’ waist. “I got out early. Good behavior.”

He snorts, and even Charles chuckles a little under his breath, though his brother doesn’t seem at all bothered by their reactions. “Fine. So why are you _here_?”

“What?” Victor replies, sounding far too smug and casual, making Logan bristle with annoyance. “Can’t a guy miss his kid brother and want to see him? I went looking for you at your old place, but your landlord said you left a few months ago. Gave me your new address. So here I am.”

“Well now you’ve seen me, so you can feel free to get the hell outta here.”

“Now Logan,” Charles chides, like he’s a little kid that needs a good scolding for bad behavior. “That’s not very hospitable is it? I’ve already invited your brother to stay with us until he gets back on his feet. That _is_ why we run Xavier House isn’t it? To help mutants in need? And it’s the least we could do for family…don’t you think so, darling?”

He scowls, pushing his displeasure loudly and clearly at his lover. _We really should have talked about this first_ , _Chuck_. _Victor is a pain in the ass, and definitely bad news. He’s gonna give you more problems than you’ll want to deal with._

Charles soothes him with the impression of a soft brush across his cheek, and squeezes his arm for good measure. _He’s not so bad, you know. He really_ does _want to make a fresh start…and you know that he won’t be able to hide anything from me, if he decides to make trouble. Trust me, Logan, it’ll be fine, I can handle him._

“Yeah,” he says, because Logan knows that Charles is right in that at least – he can handle any crap Victor decides to throw their way, though he doesn’t think that Charles fully comprehends just how much shit Victor can stir up when he sets his mind to it. He grimaces at his brother, who is watching them both with a smirk on his lips, completely nonplussed at being the subject of what is clearly a telepathic conversation right in front of him. “Just don’t get too comfortable. And for fuck’s sake, stay away from Raven.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Victor replies with a slow drawl, his eyes fixed on Charles as Logan tries very hard not to stab him in the face. “I promise, I’ll be a _very_ good boy.”

\---

Much to Logan’s chagrin, the trouble starts up almost immediately.

Victor spends an inordinate amount of time just following Charles around, asking him questions about his telepathy, Xavier House, and his research at the university. Somehow, he’s honed in on exactly the right topics with which to engage Charles, his lover all too happy to indulge their newest guest for hours in deep conversation.

Whether Victor is actually listening is hard to say, though he certainly _acts_ the part; no, the problem is what he’s _thinking_ when they’re in the same room, which Charles is only too happy to share with Logan via their almost constant connection.

In the library, during a tour of the Mansion, Victor imagines lifting Charles in his arms and fucking him raw, pinned against the antique book shelf lining the wall. He thinks about Charles with his legs spread wide and Victor’s cock thrusting inside him, moaning and writhing and screaming Victor’s name.

At dinner, he bends an imaginary Charles over the table and slams into him from behind, yanking those brown locks with his fist as Charles’ hands scrabble for purchase. Logan barely keeps from spitting his soup all over the fancy white tablecloth, as Victor grins and Charles rolls his eyes, and poor Alex and Hank none the wiser, unaware of the dirty fantasy being played out literally _right beside them_.

At night, when they’re lying in bed, and the thoughts drift over from Victor’s room, hot and visceral, of Charles sucking his cock in the shower, the water cascading around his puffy red lips. Of Victor pulling out and shooting his load all over Charles’ face, and then using his come to fuck Charles open with his fingers.

It is, Logan thinks, more than a little disconcerting.

\----

Raven joins him at breakfast a few days later, dropping down into the chair beside him and swiping a piece of toast off his plate.

“You know what the problem is, don’t you?” she notes, after Logan fills her in on what’s been happening – sort of – between his brother and fantasy Charles. “Your problem is that Charles _loves_ the attention, craves it like air, and he’s going to do absolutely nothing to discourage Creed if you don’t say something.”

“That’s…” Logan starts, and then has to concede that she’s probably right. “Well if he doesn’t have a problem with it, why should I? I’m not the one Victor’s having lewd fantasies about every fucking minute of the day. It’s harmless, and Charles will deal with it if it gets out of hand. Nothing to worry about, right?”

“Oh Logan,” Raven says with a sigh, patting his arm with just enough condescension to merit a warning growl. “It’s much worse than _that_. You might want to think about _why_ Charles is showing you all of Victor’s fantasies, and why you haven’t told your brother to cut it out.”

\----

Raven’s words come back to him in the middle of night, jerking awake from a rather vivid dream of Charles riding Victor on the couch in the study. His heart is thumping wildly and his cock is rock hard, and the realization of _why_ suddenly hits him like a ton of bricks.

In every one of Victor’s fantasies, Logan is always there, watching.

\----

Two days later he finds Charles in the rec room, standing by the large bay window overlooking the Mansion’s rose garden. He sends a gentle pulse of welcome as Logan enters but doesn’t turn to greet him, his attention fixed on the garden’s outer perimeter, where an old cabin still sits unused and abandoned. 

“Something interesting out there, Chuck?”

Charles does turn to smile at Logan then, his lips curling into a sly grin. “Your brother. He’s decided to resurface the gardener’s cottage with new siding. Said he was getting a bit antsy and needed to feel…useful.”

“Huh.” Logan slips an arm around Charles from behind and tugs him close, growling in his ear, “And what are you doing in here, hmm? Supervising?”

He follows Charles’ gaze outside to where Victor is working shirtless in a pair of faded old jeans, his rippling muscles glistening with sweat in the late August heat. Logan is hardly surprised at his brother’s obvious ploy, though he does wonder at the extent of his lover’s _appreciation_ for the show.

“Do I need to worry about this?” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Charles and hugging him tight, mouthing kisses on the bare neck Charles offers him with a playful tilt of his head. “I haven’t forgotten you know, that this is exactly how _we_ started.”

Charles laughs, and pushes the curve of his luscious ass against Logan’s growing bulge. “Are you jealous?”

“Do I need to be?”

“Hardly,” Charles scoffs, moaning with approval as Logan slips both hands under his shirt to caress the soft flesh of this stomach, before sliding lower to unbutton his pants. “Victor is only interesting for two reasons. He’s your brother, and your mutations manifested almost identical abilities. I find him fascinating for all the ways that you’re similar, but I only have room in my life for one of you.”

“And in your heart?” he asks, shoving Charles’ pants down to his knees, slowly edging him forward until he’s pressed up against the large bay window. “Is there room in there? Just for me?”

_Yes. Just you, Darling. Only you._

“Yes,” Logan whispers, fingers moving between Charles’ buttocks, hissing with pleasure when he finds the plug resting snugly in place. “But you like it don’t you? How much Victor wants you? Wants to fuck you? Do you want him to fuck you while I watch, hmm?”

Lust, sharp and visceral washes over him, making him shudder as Charles squirms in his arms. It spikes even higher when Logan replaces the plug with two of his thick fingers, working Charles open with a mix of leftover lube and this morning’s spend. He hitches him higher, nudging Charles onto his toes, before taking his cock out of his own jeans and pushing in with a groan.

He fucks him, chest against the glass and their eyes still on Victor, watching every curve of a bicep or flex of hard muscle under the afternoon sun. Logan rolls his hips as Charles rocks back against him, mind filling with images of Victor’s hands, his mouth, his cock all over his lover’s body. It is simultaneously arousing and rage inducing, burning him with a possessive fire that makes him thrust harder and deeper as Charles writhes and keens.

He comes, to the image of Charles sandwiched between Logan and Victor, their cocks thrusting in tandem as all three of them topple over the edge in a tangle of slick and sweat. It’s a vision that isn’t altogether inaccurate, as Logan opens his eyes to spurts of white smeared against the glass, and Victor in the distance, panting against the cottage wall with a wet spot slowly spreading across his groin.

_You want this?_ Logan asks, because he needs to hear it from Charles, that he really _does_ want it, Victor in their bed, and not just indulging his peculiar sense of humor by playing along with his brother’s games.

Charles twists around a little awkwardly to press his lips on Logan, teasing his mouth open with a sweep of his wicked tongue. _I do, Darling_ , he replies, clenching down around Logan and making him hiss. _I want him in our bed, and I want him to fuck me while you watch. And then I want you both to take me together, in any way, in_ every _way, until you can’t physically get it up any more. Can we do that? For me?_

Logan snorts, because when has he ever said no to Charles Xavier? Or denied the man a single thing since the two of them got together all those months ago?

_Fine,_ he says, as Charles grins at him like the cat that got its cream. _Let’s go have a chat with my brother, shall we?_

\-----

Needless to say, Victor is both excited and unbearably smug when Charles approaches him with the offer later that day, agreeing to their terms with barely a second thought. Logan is more than a little amused at his eagerness, allowing Charles complete control over the entire encounter, underestimating just how far and how much his lover will _push._

Likely to Victor’s limit…and possibly beyond.

They agree to take one of the bedrooms in the unoccupied East Wing for the night, to minimize the chance of interruption from the others currently staying at Xavier House. Charles also agrees to put Raven up in a Manhattan hotel for the weekend, so ‘she doesn’t get unduly traumatized by her brother’s sexual deviance’. It’s actually a lot less hassle than what Logan expected, no doubt the way eased by Charles’ easy charm and the promise of a shopping spree paid for with all that Xavier money.

Which is how Logan finds himself here now, sitting on the couch in a tank top and jeans, breathing in and out slowly as Charles peels out of his clothes with a sly grin. Victor is looming at the foot of the king sized bed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stares hungrily, _rapturously_ , body made immovable by Charles’ telepathy, same as Logan.

He would have warned Victor about Charles’ tendency to tease, to drive a man wild by letting him _look_ but _not touch_ until every cell of your body is thrumming with adrenaline and lust. But his brother is in dire need of being taught a lesson tonight; that getting what you want can bring its own set of frustrating consequences.

So he keeps his mouth shut, and watches Victor growl with impatience as Charles crawls onto the bed, naked and beautiful and completely without shame, spreading his legs wide - wide enough for both of them to drink him in. He then proceeds to fuck himself open with lube and his own two fingers, moaning as he pushes in and bucks his hips, body writhing wantonly all over the white silk sheets.

The veins on Victor’s neck are bulging from the strain, every muscle in his body taut and tense with the effort to _move_ so he can get his hands all over that soft, bared flesh. But Charles is nowhere near ready to let Victor – or Logan – touch, and so they stay, and they wait, and they _crave_ as his lover puts on what has to be the world’s dirtiest one man show.

A growl from Victor slowly morphs into an almost desperate keen, sweat dripping down his brother’s face as he fights – stubbornly, uselessly – against Charles’ hold.

“C’mon, let me loose,” Victor snarls, “you’re such a goddamn tease, Xavier. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re gonna _wish_ I—”

He snaps his mouth closed mid-sentence, teeth clacking together so loudly even Logan can hear it from clear across the room. Logan would laugh at the indignant rage that blooms across his brother’s face, if he wasn’t too busy imagining his own cock in place of Charles’ thick fingers.

“Shh,” Charles soothes, with his words and his telepathy, just enough to soften Victor’s pent-up fury without taking away his barely controlled lust. “You’ll get your fill, darling, when I say so, and not a second before.”

And then, to punctuate his words he turns onto his hands and knees and arches his back, presenting his perfect, pink ass to Victor before he starts fucking himself again, hole glistening and his fingers veritably dripping with lube.

“Christ, Jimmy, you lucky son of a bitch,” his brother growls, not bothering to glance his way, his eyes rooted on Charles like he’s an oasis in the fucking desert, “I can’t believe you get to fuck him _every day_! Fuck, look at him go he’s _killing_ me, Jimmy, what the fuck. How are you not dead?”

He can’t help it – he laughs and laughs at Victor’s reaction, because goddammit that asshole deserves it, showing up and driving him mad, and also, because Logan knows exactly how it feels to be in his shoes.

Victor is already close to losing it completely, half growling, half yelling as Charles continues to taunt him, fists clenching so hard that his knuckles turn ghost-white. Logan can feel the tension in the room seep all the way into his bones, ratcheting higher with every moan that Charles makes, building like a tidal wave just before the break.

Finally, _finally_ , Charles takes pity on his brother and positions himself in front of Victor, hands moving to tug the man’s erection free with a mischievous smile on his face. Then with a quick glance over at Logan and a sly wink, he establishes an open connection between the two brothers, and takes the entirety of Victor’s cock into his mouth.

It’s only extensive experience – and Charles’ tight control over him – that keeps Logan from coming right then in his pants, as the feel of Charles’ tongue courses right through him, the wet heat of his mouth as real to Logan as it feels on Victor’s skin. Logan grunts with shared pleasure as Charles runs his tongue along Victor’s shaft and then licks his balls, before moving back to take the length of him down his throat again.

He can’t deny it any longer – not to himself at least, since he’s certain that Charles has always known somehow – that seeing his brother and his lover together is setting his blood on fire, the heat burning all the way from his head to the tip of his toes. To see it all like this, spread out like a tableau as Victor starts to babble nonsensically, Charles using mouth and hands to work him into a frenzy, is triggering something primal and feral in Logan that he doesn’t understand and can’t explain.

“C’mon please I need to touch you,” Victor is pleading between moans, as Charles laps his dick, eyes sparkling with unfettered glee. “You’re killing me, please you’ve got to let me touch you.”

A laugh, delighted and just for Logan, blooms like a kiss against his ear before Victor is suddenly shaking himself loose and moving fast, hauling Charles up and throwing him down on the mattress, flipping him onto his stomach on the bed. He wastes no time getting Charles spread out before him like a veritable feast, and then he’s diving in and licking him open, thick fingers plying his cheeks wide so he can burrow his tongue as deep as it can go in that pretty pink hole.

“Fuck you taste good,” Victor groans, kneading the flesh of Charles’ buttocks with both his hands. Charles writhes and moans and pants as Victor eats him like the most delicious dessert, while Logan sits with the phantom taste of his lover in his mouth, and his erection straining uncomfortably hard in his pants.

“Gonna get you so wet,” his brother continues, and Charles laughs, wild and breathless as Victor pins him down and shoves a third finger in with a grunt. “Make you loose like a pussy for me. Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you like a little bitch; shove my giant cock inside you—”

_Uh uh, there’s no need to be so crass, darling,_ Charles chides, and Victor stops talking immediately, though his mouth is still plastered against Charles’ ass, his tongue lapping every inch of skin he can reach as Logan salivates from afar. _That’s it Mr. Creed...less talking, more licking please._

Victor growls with frustration, but dutifully follows the order, grinning proudly with every noise he drags from an equally smug Charles. It feels like torture that goes on _forever_ , being forced to watch his brother eat out his lover, driving Logan crazy with jealousy and wild with lust.

Just when _Logan_ is on the brink of losing it, Victor pulls away and starts stripping, yanking his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off impatiently as Charles moves to sit against the headboard with a knowing smile. It’s not until Victor is completely naked and laying down onto the bed, his head on the pillow and his hands at his side that Logan realizes what’s going on – that Charles is controlling all of Victor’s actions, though his brother is fully aware of what’s happening and too horny to care he’s being handled like a puppet on a string.

In fact, when Charles links them all together again, he can feel Victor’s roiling emotions like they’re his own; rather than resenting Charles, he _loves_ it, loves how powerful the telepath is, making somebody as physically imposing as Victor – and Logan too – submit with nothing more than a smile and an idle thought. It is unnervingly close to Logan’s own feelings about Charles, and one of the reasons why the two of _them_ got together so quickly in the first place.

Charles looks over and blows him a kiss, before reaching over to grab the condom off the nightstand. He climbs on top of Victor and leans down to give the man a sweet kiss, and then proceeds to tear the wrapper open with his teeth. He rolls the condom onto the leaking prick with his mouth, deep throating Victor like a fucking champ until the man’s eyes are rolling to the back of his head.

“Fucking Christ,” Victor curses, eyes wide as saucers as Charles pulls off his dick with a pop, and then climbs up onto his lap. He rubs his ass against the jutting shaft with a saucy grin, and then _slowly_ , ever so slowly, eases himself down until he’s seated flush against Victor’s balls.

It’s hot as sin, watching Charles take his pleasure from Logan’s admittedly large and well-endowed brother, rocking up and down on that oversized prick like he was born for it. He takes his time and works himself leisurely, only loosening his hold on Victor a little at a time, letting him thrust his hips up to meet Charles and making him moan with delight. It’s a glorious sight – Charles’ head thrown back as Victor slides in and out of him – and Logan is beside himself with the need to get over there _now_ and _kiss_ and _hold_ and _touch._

But then Victor being Victor opens his big mouth and starts spewing garbage, almost spoiling what has so far been a fucking fantastic show. It’s a good thing that Charles still has him locked down tight, because otherwise, he’d be stabbing Victor in the stomach right now, brother or not.

“Jimmy,” the bastard mewls, his hands gripping tight on those toned thighs as Charles rides Victor like a show horse. “Jimmy, look at him go, your pretty boy toy. God he feels amazing on my cock, Jimmy. I’m going to fuck him so good; make him forget your name--”

Charles interrupts him with a hard slap across the face, and Victor howls with pleasure, thrusting up even faster than before. The smell of it all – the heat, and sweat, the pre-come mixed with lube – is driving Logan mad with lust, his body straining to move off the couch and onto the bed, to touch and lick and taste all that bared flesh.

“Chuck,” he growls, and Charles laughs, loosening his hold on Logan just enough that he can curl his hands into fists. But he still won’t let Logan do much more than watch, as Victor reaches up and flips them over, and starts driving into Charles like he wants to crawl inside the man’s body.

_Let me up,_ Logan says, as Victor throws Charles’ feet in the air and spreads them wide. _I’m going to kill him._

_You can’t kill him,_ is Charles’ answer, sounding perfectly collected in Logan’s head, and not at all like he’s being hammered by a three hundred and eighty pound beast into the bed. _But you_ can _stab him, darling. He wants it Logan, wants you to make it hurt._

_Does he?_

Charles laughs. _Trust me, he wants it very much indeed._

And then Logan finds himself moving swiftly across the room and onto the bed, as Victor pulls Charles up and onto his lap, so that he’s sandwiched upright between the two brothers. Logan presses himself against Charles’ back with a groan, taking his mouth in a hungry, almost desperate kiss, as Victor keeps rutting up inside his tight little hole.

This close everything smells ten times more intense, Victor’s lust, Charles’ high, and the mix of pre-come and lube and sweat so potent it’s almost enough to push Logan over the edge. He reaches to take Charles’ cock in hand, stroking him in time to the thrusts, worrying bruises into his skin as his lover moans and pants and throws his head back to rest against Logan’s shoulder.

He catches his brother’s eye just as his right hand starts to move, Charles guiding Logan to extend his claws and to rest his flattened palm against Victor’s chest. And then he’s digging in – no _Charles_ is doing it – dragging deep gouges in Victor’s skin and making him scream, the blood gushing as fast as the wounds are healing around the cuts. He has to reach to grip Victor and hold him steady, to keep him from keeling over as the rush of _painintenseadrenalinefire_ morphs into a blissful, ecstatic high.

Logan would be a bit concerned about the rush, if he couldn’t _feel_ the excitement radiating from both Victor _and_ Charles through their link.

And then Charles does it again.

And again.

And again.

It’s almost too much – no it _is_ too much; all three of them are vibrating now from the intensity of the sensations, from Victor’s pained pleasure to the thrill of power and control coursing through his pleased lover. And still Charles keeps them clamped down tight, holding them just at the edge of the precipice, until Logan is ready to beg him for relief.

_Soon, I promise,_ Charles says, and finally, _finally_ he sounds close to losing his own tightly held composure. _First, you need to put your cock in me too. I want you both to take me, together. I want to feel you splitting me open. Fill me up and fuck me ‘til I can’t remember my own name._  

Logan response is to growl, long and low, because words are well and truly beyond him now, his mind going a bit hazy with aching, insatiable need. His whole body is vibrating with it, making him pant like a dog in heat as he pushes them down onto the bed impatiently, with Charles sprawled on top of Victor again, their chests pressed together as Logan moves to straddle his brother’s legs. He slicks himself up until he’s practically dripping with lube, and then he’s working his way – gently, oh so gently – inside, his cock pressed up against Victor’s, sliding in, until he too is balls deep inside that hot, tight passage.

Logan has no idea how much time passes, lost as they are in the haze of _heat_ and _wet_ and _friction_ until Charles is ready for them to move. There is kissing, and tongues, and breathless, hungry whines, as Victor reaches for Logan and yanks him close, parting his mouth with a devouring kiss that he returns with heat and fervor. And then his hips start to move and he’s pumping in and out of that perfect ass and it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt in his entire life.

It doesn’t take long before they’re at the brink yet again, and this time, Charles lets them ride the cresting wave. He throws their link wide open so they can feel _everything_ – so they are simultaneously Charles being stuffed full and Victor wanting more pain and Logan getting off on his brother coveting Charles – and then Logan is stabbing Victor in the chest with his claws and making him _howl_ like he’s dying, and everything goes white and silent, all three of them falling over the edge together as they come, and come, and come.

\-----

“Fuck,” Victor finally manages, minutes, maybe hours later, as they lay tangled together on the bed, too exhausted to move. “Holy fuck, tell me we’re going to do that again. I can’t believe how fucking fantastic that was…where the fuck have you been my whole life? I should have been fucking telepaths for _years_ , what the hell--”

“Charles,” Logan says, cutting Victor off mid-rant.

“Yes, darling.”

“Now the bastard’s never gonna leave.”

Charles laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to kick him out when we’re done with him.”


End file.
